The Fire at the Benson's
by Little Debbie 56
Summary: MTC Life After College characters are back in a new situation and with some new different characters from my newest addiction, When Calls the Heart. Beginning starts out Cecilia is now married and is picking up a friend's son from the YMCA, when she feels something that isn't so right, worrying for her friends and love ones that something will happen that will affect all of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Cecilia Feldman)

I went to the YMCA to pick up the Sam from his swim practice and when I got there, Coach Asher Taylor was outside of the locker rooms and Sam wasn't to be seen yet. So, I went up to, next to the coach and started a conversation with him.

"Hey, Coach Taylor, how are you?" I said.

"Good. Oh, hello, Mrs. Feldman. Are you picking up Sam today?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Sam is in the locker room changing, and I know you are not allowed to go into the Men's locker room," he said stating the obvious.

"Yes, I know. How was practice?"

"Great, Sam has one of the best times for butterfly on the team," he said proud of his team.

"I never could get the hang of the butterfly stroke," I said thinking about when I was on the swim team when I was a kid.

"Were you on a swim team when you were younger?"

"Yes, one summer in high school, and I still can't understand how to do the butterfly. I just can't do that stroke."

"If you want to learn butterfly, you should come to one of our practices and I could let Sam or myself teach you how to do it."

"I don't know about that because I work until 3 most days and I want Sam to get better times so he can improve than to teach me how to swim the butterfly stroke."

"Maybe, I could set up a slot for your butterfly lessons once a week?"

"I don't think so, coach. I think my husband would question why I was spending all this time at the Y when we don't have current membership here," I said to refused Asher offer. Finally, Sam comes out of the locker room.

"Coach, did you know most people prefer butterfly or the breast stroke?" Sam asked his swim coach.

"Yes, I did know that Sam," Coach Taylor said.

"See, I don't think you could teach me how to do the butterfly when I love the breast stroke," I said commenting on what Sam just told him.

"Miss Cecilia, how are you?" Sam ask.

"I'm good, Sam, how about yourself?"

"I'm awesome. See you later Coach," Sam said.

"See you Saturday, Sam," his coach said before we headed out of the YMCA.

We were almost outside when I finally wondered what's happening on Saturday.

"What's going on Saturday?" I questioned.

"A swim meet, but I don't know if I will be there because I am a little behind schedule on my school project that is due on Monday, and my mom would be pissed if she knew that," Sam confessed to me.

"If you were my kid, I would be upset too," I voiced my opinion on that subject.

We were at my sapphire blue Mazda 6 and when I unlocked the doors, Sam popped a question that I wasn't expecting to hear.

"May I ask you a personal question?" he expressed and open the passenger's door of my car.

"Of course, Sam. Shoot," I said as I opened my door and both of us got into my car.

"Do you want to have any kids of your own?" he wondered.

"Of course, I do want my own children someday, but I don't think it's appropriate time to discuss this topic with you. Sam, do you have your school project in your backpack?" I ask purposely to change the subject.

"Yes, I do have my backpack and my project for school. I don't understand why can't we continue with this conversation," he countered.

"This conversation is over on this topic because it's not appropriate for me to discuss it with such a young man and I feel very uncomfortable to continue discussing it for a number of reasons," I responded.

"You feel uncomfortable that I ask you if you want any children?" Sam pondered.

"I feel uncomfortable where this conversation is heading, but no, I wasn't uncomfortable about your initial question, yet you kept pushing on for more that this topic was going to get really awkward soon, so that is why you need to stop with the questioning about having children," I explained my opinion.

"I will stop with the questions now," Sam admitted after a few moments while I was driving home.

"Thank you, Sam and did you mother told you where I should be taking you after you swim practice?" I ask wondering if I was supposed to take him home or to my house.

"I think this morning, mom said that she was going to see at home, but I wasn't so sure now because I don't remember exactly what she said."

"Don't worry, I will head over to your house and we'll see what happen next," I said.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thanks for reading my new story. Soon will reveal what's going on and bring in our favorite couple from When Calls the Heart. Right now you just meet some of my original characters from MTC Life After College! If you like to read more, please let me know by typing up a review. Thanks again for reading! Love Debbie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Chris Feldman)

I was working on my lesson plans on my laptop while sitting on the couch in the living room when I heard a car outside. I assumed it was Cecilia finally coming home after dropping Sam Benson off at his house. I knew something was unusual when I heard two doors closing from her car. Finally, Cecilia was opening the front door and speaking to someone. I hope everything was alright, so I got up from the couch to greet my wife and whoever is with her.

I walked up to the door and open it a little further, then Cecilia was about to fall, but I caught her. She looks up at me and her cheeks were flushed.

"You okay?" I inquire.

"Yeah, I will be fine after I take these heels off and make some tea," she retorts bitterly.

"Hi, Mr. Chris," Sam Benson greeted me.

"Good afternoon, Sam," I greeted him back.

"Sam, take off your shoes here, and then get to work on your school project in the dining room," Cecilia told Sam.

"Okay," Sam replies and he takes his shoes and leaves while Cecilia takes her heels off and she heads off towards the kitchen. I followed her into our kitchen and notice that she still wasn't telling me what was bothering her.

"Ce, please tell me what happen after you left school and why are you so worry?" I ask concerned for my wife.

"I will tell you everything after I fill the tea kettle and put it on the stove," she said relieved almost.

"Are you really feeling alright, Ce? I'm worry that you're not telling me something," I said wondering if she would ever tell me what the issue was.

"My feet have been sore most of the afternoon and I thought this morning to wear heels were a great idea. Also, I have this gut feeling that is something going to happen and it will affect everyone that I care about," my wife said concerned for everyone we knew.

"Tell me now what happen after school today," I request from her. She went to sit down at the island in which I follow suit.

"So, after we parted at school, I went to pick up Sam at the Y like Hannah ask me to. When I arrived there, Sam was still changing into his clothes, which his coach told me. In fact, Coach Asher Taylor told me that Sam was one of the best swimmers for the butterfly stroke, and you know that I never could manage to fully get the hang of that stroke. Then he asks me if I was interested in coming in to get butterfly lesson from Sam or himself, but I told him that you wouldn't be too happy about that happening. So, I totally tried my hardest to turn down his offer for the swim lessons, and also I wasn't really interested in that …"

"You weren't interested in the swim lessons because it wasn't what you would like to do at this time," I said trying to complete her thought.

"Or right now which it doesn't matter now. Then Sam came out of the locker rooms, dressed and told his coach that people would prefer the butterfly or the breast stroke and not both," she continue before getting up to get a tea cup because the kettle was squealing.

"So what happen next," I said getting up to get her the sugar. When I did so, I thought why not have a cup of tea myself.

"Thank you for the sugar, Chris," she thanked me.

"You're welcome, Ce. Would you please hand me a cup too?"

"Sure, are you going to have some tea, too?"

"Well, why not. If you having some, why not I can have some too," I replied.

"Okay, back to what happen today. So, after Sam told Coach Taylor about the preference of strokes, I told them that I love the breast stroke and he couldn't teach me how to do the butterfly stroke."

"Because you are too stubborn to learn," I finished her sentence.

"Not really, Chris. It's because I am too busy teaching, being a friend, a sitter, a wife," she listed.

"Okay, I accept that I am wrong this time for interrupting you," I confessed.

"Thank you for apologizing. So, after that happen, Sam and I left the Y, but before that Coach Taylor reminded Sam about Saturday, which was a swim meet. After that, Sam and I head to my car and got in and ask Sam what is happening on Saturday because I didn't know. Sam told me and then he mentions that he might not be going because of a school project that was due Monday and he was behind on schedule. Sam also said that if his mother knew, she would be pissed."

"Hannah would be pretty upset with him if she knew about that," I comment.

"Well, yeah, I agree with that statement by telling Sam that if he was our son that I would be upset too."

"Really, you told him that," I questioned.

"Yeah, of course, I told him that. I wasn't going to let my child get behind on his or her schoolwork because of some activity they are involved in. Also, we're teachers, so I wouldn't let our future children ever get behind on the class assignments," Cecilia argued.

"Cecilia, I don't want to argue with you about this because I do agree with you for the most part, but I would like to hear why you brought Sam to our home and not his," I stated what I wanted to know.

"Well, I will get to that in a moment," she said and went back to sitting at the island with her tea and I did the same.

"Then please continue with what happen," I encourage her to continue her story.

"Well, while driving to the Benson's home, Sam ask me if he could ask a personal question, which he did about why don't I have any children of my own."

"Sam ask you that," I said unbelievable that the twelve-year-old, Sam Benson, wondered about my wife.

"Yes, he did, and the discussion got really heated and awkward. I felt that I should be discussing this topic with you, not a twelve-year-old boy who knows me because his parents are our friends," she said timidly.

"Ce, look at me. I don't blame you for feeling that why because it is a topic that we need to discuss when the time comes. I know there is more to what happen and why Sam here that you need to tell me," I said wanting to know the rest of the time we were apart.

"Okay, the last bit of what happen today was when I was about to get to the Benson's house, I felt, in my gut, that something was off or wrong. I don't know what really, but I knew something wasn't right. When we got a block away from Sam's home, I notice out of the windshield that there was some smoke coming from one of the houses on Sam's street and I wasn't going to risk Sam getting hurt or myself. So, I change direction for our house instead. Sorry, that took longer to explain," my wife said acknowledging how long it took her to tell me what happen.

"I didn't mind how long it took to explain what happen on the way home from school. I wanted to know what happen because I care about you and that won't change ever. I can tell that you're still nervous about something and you're not telling me," I said suggesting her to tell me what's bothering her still.

"I will tell you as soon as I come back and we can get start making our supper," she said getting off of her stool.

"Okay, where are you going, Ce?"

"Our bedroom, Chris, to get my slippers. If that is okay with you?" she said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Would you like some company in our bedroom?" I ask getting off of my stool.

"I don't think that would be smart because we have a twelve-year-old in the house, and I don't want him to think we are ignoring him," she explained.

"Thinking back to when I was twelve, I was very aware around my surroundings and a curious young man," I commented on what my wife was saying about Sam.

"I didn't know you when you were twelve."

"Didn't I met you when we were fifteen?"

"I believe I was fifteen when I first met you," she said thinking about when we first met each other.

"I will see you in a few," I said opening the refrigerator.

"I love you," she said and kissed me on my lips before heading upstairs for her slippers.

"I love you too, Ce," I said before she left the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter today. One thing was brought up by a reviewer was "What is MTC?" MTC stands for Midnight Teen Club, I made this group up when I was in high school and ran with the idea for a story about a group of friends that decides to start a club from scratch and that how Midnight Teen Club was born. Some of the MTC characters are Cecilia Smith (which is now Cecilia Feldman), Chris Feldman, Ashley Balk (which is now Ashley Anderson), Ben Anderson, Lindsey Levins (now Lindsey Ballman), Kyle Ballman, Emily Bee (now Emily Ruland), Calvin Ruland, Amanda Rich, Matt Durbin, and others that won't be too common in this story.

Another thing that I will mention is Jack Thornton and Bill Avery will be coming into the story in about two or three chapters. Elizabeth Thatcher will be coming into this story too later on. Also, I own only my MTC characters and this story not any of the When Calls the Heart characters, which they belong to the creators at Hallmark.

Thanks again for reading, please drop me a review if you would like to read more! Love Debbie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Chris Feldman)

While Cecilia went upstairs to get her slippers, I decided to work on supper by looking in the refrigerator and the cupboard for some ideas what to make. In the fridge, I found that we had potatoes, carrots, uncooked chicken breast and thighs, uncooked beef pot roast, and the fixings for a salad. In the cupboard, I found that we had some cans of Cream of Mushroom, Cream of Chicken, Tomatoes soup and some other can soups. Well, I am thinking of having baked potatoes with chicken and a cheesy cream of mushroom sauce for the chicken if my wife and I hope that Sam would like it too.

"Mr. Chris?" Sam timidly ask.

"Yes, Sam," I responded.

"Um, are you making some dinner for us?" Sam ask more confidence.

"Yes, I am, but what would you want to eat?" I ask curiously for his opinion.

"Maybe a salad, some potatoes, and some kind of meat," he said looking out of the back sliding doors.

"Would you like a baked potato?" I curiously ask if he wanted one.

"I love mashed potatoes, but I don't mind a baked potato," he said really didn't care.

"Thanks for you input, Sam. Also, in my house, please drop the mister and call me Chris," I told him.

"Okay, Chris. I'm going back to do my homework," Sam said and left the kitchen.

"That would be probably best because you're already behind on that project," I comment softly getting out the chicken.

"Who's behind?" Cecilia said coming into the kitchen again more happily I have seen her today.

"Sam," I whispered into her ear when she was next to me.

"Oh! That comment was about what I told you before. What are you making?" she wondered.

"Yes it was and I told Sam to just call me Chris. I was planning on making chicken breast with a cheesy mushroom sauce, salad and some baked potatoes. How does that sound to you?" I ask wondering her thoughts on my plan to make for supper.

"That's sound wonderfully delicious, but I think we could do better with the baked potatoes by putting sour cream, bacon and cheese on them like loaded baked potatoes. Have you seen my cell?" she said searching for her cell phone.

"I think it is in your purse still and that would make the potatoes better with those on top," I answered.

"I'm going to grab my purse and come back and help you fix up the salad," she said.

"And I will be starting to cook the chicken and make the sauce," I added smiling at my wife before she left the kitchen again to find her cell.

I love my wife because she cares about everyone in our lives especially our friends and our families. She's so loving and caring person that I love even before I proposed to her on our college graduation day.

"Hey, are you still going to start cooking the chicken, or do you want me to?" Cecilia question me and bought me out of my thoughts.

"I will get on to the chicken now. Did you find your phone?" I ask and grabbed a skillet from our rack of pots and pans.

"Yes, I did. Have you heard from Amanda or Matt today?" she was asking, wondering about her cousin and little Amy.

"Yeah, Matt texted me when I got home that he had to go into work earlier than expected, so he dropped off Amy at Emily's before going to work and that Amanda was in class at that time," I answered while cooking the chicken breasts and getting another pan out for the sauce.

"Do you know what Lindsey and Kyle are doing tonight?" she asked while shredding the romaine lettuce and taking the stems off of the spinach.

"Lindsey told me that they were planning a night in tonight and going out early tomorrow to house hunt," I said remembering my conversation at school with my cousin.

"What about Ashley and Ben?"

"You're going to ask me everyone we know until you figure out what your feeling is concerning whom," I commented.

"I guess that you know that something still wasn't completely right. I just can't seem to know why I have this feeling and what is causing it," she wondered setting aside the dried salad that she just rinsed in our salad spinner.

"Some would say it could be mother intuition," I stated and took the cooked chicken off the stove and finish up with the sauce.

"You know that I'm not pregnant, Chris," she stated the obvious, taking out the baked potatoes from the oven.

"Not what I meant, Ce. I know you're not pregnant. I hopefully would be the first to know if you were. Right?"

"Right," she confirmed.

"What I meant was that you are a teacher and taking care of children can bring out that maternal instincts out. Sometimes, I do have some fatherly protective instincts," I expressed.

"With whom?"

"Obviously, I have some paternal instincts with Josh because I am his god-father," I said looking into Ce eyes.

"Hey, is dinner ready?" Sam ask coming into the kitchen.

"Almost, would you want to set the plates on the island, Sam?" Cecilia ask wanting Sam to help out.

"Sure, where are the plates?" he requested.

"Right above you in the cabinet," Ce answered. I knew that Sam will accidentally bump his head on the cabinet door when he opens that cabinet.

"Ouch," Sam voiced when he bumped his head and my wife giggle softly to me because she was remembering doing the exact same thing when she decided to put the plates there.

"I will get the silverware," I said.

"I will get some cups," Ce stated.

Then supper was ready to be set and we gather at the island like Ce and myself do most days to eat, but we prayed to thank God for our food and to take care of all of our friends and family before we started eating.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey, everyone! Happy Saturday and new chapter I have given you. So, last chapter, I mentioned that Constable Jack Thornton and Detective Bill Avery will be coming into the story quite soon, but relax I am going to give you more of the story before they will be in here.

So, next chapter will be back into Cecilia head and not her husband's. We will find out what is with her strange feeling and why is she so worry about her friends.

Thanks for reading and please dropped a review below! Love Debbie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Cecilia Feldman)

Supper when smoothly and I couldn't even eat a baked potato because I was already full from the delicious chicken my husband cooked and the salad that I made. Chris ask Sam, how was school and his response was, 'School was fine,' I thought like most teenagers would say. When Chris ask about swimming, Sam couldn't stop telling us about how great at swimming he was and that his coach thought that he was the best butterfly swimmer on the team.

After supper, Chris helped me with cleaning up in the kitchen before we both went into the living room to relax after a day of teaching and my running around after school. We were cuddling on the couch, Chris was watching the news for today, and I was Jotting down what has happened today in my journal. Suddenly, my phone beeped indicating that I receive a text message, but I ignore it, so I could finish writing in my journal.

"Ce, are you going to check that?" my husband asks when I cuddle into his side.

"Later," I replied and lay my head on his shoulder. He raps his arm around my shoulders.

"That's fine, Ce, but it might be Hannah contacting us," he reminded me that we were waiting for Hannah or Jonathan to contact us to keep their son at our house or to take him home.

"Oh, right. Please hand me my cell," I requested nicely. He grabs my cell off the coffee table and hands it to me.

"Sure thing, my lovely," Chris said and that always make me giggle.

I glanced at my cell and the text was indeed from Hannah Benson, Sam's mother. It said, 'Check email. Goodbye!' I wondered what she meant by that.

"Hey, Chris, do you know what Hannah means by this text?" I ask my husband to help me understand her text by showing him the message.

"I don't really know, but I expect that you should check your email and maybe there is an email from her telling us what to do with Sam," Chris stated and grabs the remote to change the channel on the TV.

"I'm going to check on Sam, and then go change clothes to something more comfortable."

"Are you going to check your email?" Chris bugged me about Hannah's text message.

"Yes, I will when I finish changing," I said getting up from the couch and head towards the dining room to see if Sam is still working on his school project.

I walked into the dining room and saw that Sam was working still on his project. It looked like it was a history project, which wouldn't be my expertise to help him.

"Hi, Miss Cecilia," Sam said, when he notices that I was in the room.

"Hello, Sam, please just call me Cecilia, it would best for you to dropped the formalities of calling me Miss, Misses. Do you need anything, Sam?"

"No, not right now, Miss…I mean Cecilia," Sam stumbled.

"Don't worry, Sam. Would you like to join Chris and myself watching a movie and having some cookies and milk?" I wondered.

"Sure, Cecilia," Sam said excited.

"Okay, I will be back and hopefully you have this table clear, so we can have a meal in here soon."

"Okay," Sam respond.

I left the dining room and went upstairs to change out of my school, teaching clothes. I don't like to wear my nice skirts and blouses all day. I had all the Bensons on my mind while I was grabbing a t-shirt and some yoga pants and changing into them. I feel like something is or has happen with Hannah and Jonathan and it will impact Sam, Chris, and I the same. After changing, I looked at my cell, which I brought with me upstairs, and checked my email like Chris suggested.

I sat on my bed before I opened the email app on my cell. There was an email from Hannah Benson title, 'Open immediately, 'Goodbye.'' I wondered what is going on with all the goodbyes from Hannah today. I click on the email and read…

 _Dear Cecilia and Chris,_

 _I am so sorry to inform you that I am writing this while being held hostage by someone named, Kayla. My husband and I wanted to let you know about this crazy person. Kayla is after Amy Dawson, and we don't have any clue why just yet. Amy is the sweetest little baby girl that I have meet throughout my life and I don't think Amy can live through any this trauma if Kayla gets her hands on her. Make sure your cousin takes care of that sweet little girl and I hope that everything will be alright, but I am not too sure about that. I hear some arguing in a different room and it sounds like that Kayla is the murderer of Amy's parents and that is why my gut was telling me to tell you that keeping Amy with Amanda was a good decision to make. Another thing is what I am hearing is that Kayla wants to destroyed everything that gets in her way to her Amy. I don't know why she says that Amy is hers because we know that Amy is Amanda's god-daughter and Amanda right to raise her._

 _I believe with all this arguing going on that Jon and I won't be able to escape our home before Kayla has found us and destroys us like she said. So, if you don't hear anything from me by tomorrow morning, please let our son know that we never would let anything happen to us if we could but right now that looks impossible to do. We love him and want him to do his best at school and make amazing friends, but if it has to be without us then we want you and your husband to be his new guardians because Sam knows you and trust you already. Sam has a tendency to not trust anyone that he doesn't know or trust without us. Please keep our baby boy safe and let him know that we did try to contact him to say goodbye to him through you. We want him to finish eighth grade and high school, attend college and make the best friends that can help him deal with the loss of his parents. We love him and we trust Chris and you to be the best replacement parents we can't provide if we don't get out of this situation._

 _Next is that Jon is trying to set up transfers to Sam's bank account from ours so that we can still provide money to him if you need it after we are not here. After finishing with this email, I will purchase some clothes online and ship them right to your door because I believe we are not going to make it through tonight. I just have a gut feeling that tonight is when I'm going to die. I don't want to die but the situation isn't in my control or my husband, yet that doesn't look like it will happen that way. Also, I will be sending you and long list of family and relatives addresses and phone numbers with their name, so Sam can have some contact with our families._

 _Now my husband is finish with Sam's bank accounts and setting up an email address for Sam that Jon will put all the information that you need. As in, our bank accounts, so you can see where is the money coming from, medical information on both sides for anything that happens to Sam that need any medical attention, and other important forms, papers, accounts… Jonathan will email you from that new email account with everything that you need to get in._

 _Lastly for Sam, Be good for Chris and Cecilia. They are good people and good friends of ours. They're wonderful people, who care about others and their families. They are also young and will mostly understand you better than we could understand the difficulties that might arise. We love you so much and don't ever forget that. Go to school, finish high school, take the ACT or SAT, graduate from high school with good grades, attend college of your choice. Also, make new friends that will help you become a wonderful, kind, and caring young man that we would be proud of. From your mother and father. Hannah and Jonathan Benson._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Hannah Benson_

* * *

After I finish reading that email, I started to worry for Sam and how I am supposed to take care of a teenager while Chris and I want to start our own family soon. I just don't know what to do. I wish and hope that Hannah and Jonathan can break out of this terrible woman and stay in their son's life. If they don't live, how am I going to break this news to their son, Sam. How am I supposed to tell Chris about our friends and the fate of their son? How am I going to tell Amanda about what Hannah said about Amy? This is too complicated.

I felt someone pulling my hands away from my face.

"Cecilia, I love you. Please look at me," my husband said gently. I glance up and saw him sitting on the bed turned towards me.

"What is it that you are questioning yourself?" he requests me to tell him about the email I read.

"I don't know. I just…I just don't know if I can do it," I admitted looking into my husband eyes.

"What are you talking about? I know you can do whatever you put your mind to. Also, you can tell me anything because I love you and I'm you husband that care so deeply about you," he reminded me that I am not in this alone because I have him to help me get through this.

"I love you too, Chris," I stated attacking him with a hug and begin to cry. He just holds me while I cried, trying to soothe my cries by rubbing my back and say calming things.

"What was Hannah's text meant?" he asks when I started to calm down.

"Hannah email me and I just can't say what really was in it, but you can read it for yourself," I said and grabbing my cell to hand it over to my husband.

"Before I read the email, could you please tell me why Sam was asking me when are we going to have cookies and milk while watching a movie?" he questioned and I move back some, so that he could move to a more comfortable position on the bed to cuddle.

"Umm, I said that before I came up here to change. Yes, I ask Sam if he would like some dessert, but now I don't know if I'm willing to go downstairs to face him," I confessed laying my head on his chest.

"I know you can face him, yet you're so stubborn to see that. My suggestion if you don't want to have cookies and milk, you should get ready for bed while I read this email," he offered while using his other hand, that wasn't holding onto my cell, to comb my hair, which was calming me more.

"I'm just scare," I mumbled into his chest.

"What are you scare of, Ce?"

"Being a mother," I said softly that I didn't know if he heard me.

"Ce, looked at me," he said and I did exactly that.

"You're going to be an amazing mother, I know it. I know both of us will be scare when the time comes to become parents, but we'll face that challenge together and be the best parents to our littles ones we could be. Am I going to be a father soon?" he enquired. I got up of the bed, so I could go brush my teeth after I answer my husband's question.

"Read the email, and you will understand. You know I'm not pregnant, and I am hoping that I won't be for a while. We can't afford that happening until next school year. I had my period last week, remember," I stated and he nods his head indicating that he does recall where I was in my cycle.

"Now I'm going to brush my teeth while you read Hannah's email, after that we can discuss this further if you must. I wanting to ask you something, but I will let you read the email first, so you will understand why I must ask you," I said heading into our bathroom to brush my teeth.

I grabbed my toothbrush and did my routine to brush my teeth, and when I looked into the mirror across from me, I notice that I should wash my face because I had some makeup that didn't wore off throughout the school day. When I was almost finish with rinsing my mouth out of toothpaste, Chris comes into our bathroom.

"Now, I understand why you were so scare and worry. I get being scared to become the mother figure for Sam because I am now afraid that I will fail being the father figure for him too. So, what are we going to do about Sam sleeping?"

"Putting him in one of our guest rooms and I was wondering if he could borrow some clothes for pajamas tonight," I said biting my lower lip because I didn't know what reaction from Chris I will get.

"Sure, he can. Ce, take one of my high school t-shirts and one pair of my shorts that you can lend Sam for tonight. We will need to figure something out how to get him some clean clothes for the time being," Chris said starting his nighttime routine by brushing his teeth before getting change into his sleepwear.

"I will go grabbed those and what's your thoughts on getting clothes for him in the meantime?" I comment and head into our room to picked out some clothes for Sam to wear to sleep.

"I was thinking tomorrow I could take Sam clothes shopping for pajamas, and some school clothes for next week and you could go see how Amanda is doing with Amy," Chris said after he was finish in our bathroom and coming into our room.

"Good thinking that. I glad that we don't have to teach tomorrow and Sam's off that we could do your plan. I don't know what will happen with Amanda when I show her Hannah's email," I said turning around to face my husband with the clothes that I picked to get his approval.

"Those are perfect for Sam. I think he would like them."

"You're sure he'll like them. I don't know if we should tell Sam about his parents' fate tonight."

Chris walks over to me and takes the clothes out of my hands setting them on our dresser to take one of my hands in his.

"I think we should wait and see if we hear anything tomorrow morning like Hannah said in her email, if nothing then we will tell Sam," he told me what we shall do.

We had a plan for tonight and most of tomorrow. Chris and I went downstairs together with the clothes I picked out for Sam. We told Sam to go change into them and we will watch a movie of his choice from our collection. Chris got the DVD player and TV set up while I went into the kitchen for Sam's cookies and milk. I gave Sam his dessert after he handed National Treasure to Chris. Chris and I looked at each other and smile because we remember seeing this movie in school. About halfway through the movie, Sam fell asleep and I was trying my hardest to fight staying awake myself. So, Chris turns off the movie and television, and we locked up and turn all the light off trying not to disturb Sam on the couch asleep. We walked upstairs to our room, I jot down the last bit of what happened in my journal then we both fell asleep after saying goodnight to each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I am back with a new chapter today. Who is getting excited to watch season 4 of When Calls the Heart? I know I am, which it comes back on in less than a month from now. What are you predicting will happen this season?

Next chapter we will hopefully see Jack and Bill enter into the story, finally. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend and I will be working on my final semester classwork and more writing on this story.

Also, I own only my MTC characters and this story not any of the When Calls the Heart characters, which they belong to the creators at Hallmark.

If you like to read more, please let me know by typing up a review.

Thanks again for reading! Love Debbie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Chris Feldman)

I was asleep until I heard a shriek from somewhere in the house. It wasn't Cecilia because she was with me in our bed and she would wake up, if she did, then she would proceed to wake me up telling me that she just had a nightmare, so it must come from Sam Benson, who's having the nightmare.

I opened my eyes seeing my wife's head on my chest, which made up my mind to stay in bed with her. Absentmindedly, I started to play with her hair, which woke her up. She looks at me with unshed tears in her eyes then glances at the digital clock on my bedside table, and she groans into my chest. It was too early to be up and I knew tonight will be a rough night for all of us. Suddenly, we both heard a scream, which got us up from our bed, and Cecilia forgot to take the covers off before she tumbles, face first, onto our bed.

"Ce, you okay?" I ask my wife quietly.

"We need to get to Sam," she said getting out of the blankets.

When she was standing, I gave Cecilia her slippers before grabbing my cellphone to use as a flashlight.

She grabs my hand when she got her slippers on commanding me, "Let's go!"

My wife dragged me downstairs. When we got downstairs, I flicked on the entrance way lights, so they could flood the living room with some light, for that purpose, we weren't going in there blind. Sam was on the floor trying to reach for something. I move the coffee table, closer to where I had it before watching the movie last night, and sat down on top of it. While I was doing that, my wife decided to lay down on the couch and starts to poke Sam to wake him up from his nightmare.

"Sam, wake up, please," she said gently and begins to play with his hair like I did with hers earlier.

"Please, Sam," she pleaded.

I leaned over to the end of the couch, by my wife's head which she was passed out from exhaustion, where we had put a small bookcase that she had put a small lamp, when we were newly married and decorated the room. I turned on the lamp, which cause Sam to come out of his nightmare and wake up. He was confused and looked around the room before he questions, "Where am I?"

"Sam," I called out to him while resuming my spot on the coffee table.

"Mr. Chris," he sighed in relief rapping his arms around my waist.

I notice that Cecilia hasn't moved since Sam came out of his nightmare, which got me thinking about how to wake her up by being gentle and bring her out of dreamland. I could wake her with a gentle kiss on her forehead, but I couldn't continue with that thought because Sam started to moving, which brought me back to my task to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Sam," I said to get his attention.

"Yes?" he responds politely.

"You're not going anywhere right now," I said before Sam interrupts me.

"Why not? Because I got to use the bathroom," he stated.

"I will let you use the bathroom in a minute, but after you answer my question," I told him to wait and be patient.

"Okay, fine," he sighs.

"You fell off of the couch, does anything hurt?" I ask checking for anything that was hurt on his body just using my eyes.

"No, nothing hurts, I just need to use the bathroom. Could I go now?" Sam begged.

"May or can, and go ahead," I said letting him go to the bathroom but only after I could correct his question.

"Thank you," he said before leaving me to give my full attention to my sleeping wife.

She had her left arm dangling over the edge of the couch, and her right was underneath her head as a pillow. Really, I didn't want to wake her, but I knew she would wonder if Sam was okay, or not. So, I kneel in front of her, and took her left hand lacing our fingers together. When I kiss her forehead and said her name softly, she finally opened her eyes.

"Dang it. I fell asleep on you, didn't I?" she wondered.

"Yes, you did, but don't worry. Sam's alright and using the bathroom now," I said.

"Really, he's alright?" Cecilia questioned sitting up on the couch.

"That's what he said…," I said before she finishes, "…yet you don't believe him."

"I trust him but I don't really believe that he was telling me the whole truth. There is something more and it's bothering me," I told her sitting right next to her on the couch.

"What time is it?" Cecilia ask yawning.

"It's two AM, right now," I read out loud showing the lock screen on my cell.

"It's still too early to be awake. I'm tired," she stated tiredly, and I was yawning this time.

"I agree, so let's move to the stairs and wait for Sam there," I suggests.

"Sure," she sighs, and gets up from the couch with me following in suit.

We went to the stairs and sat down, with my wife sitting in front of me on the step lower. I begin to comb her hair with my fingers, while she leans into me. A moment later, Sam comes toward us and we all head upstairs to the bedrooms. Sam picks the bedroom across the hallway from the master bedroom, which was Cecilia and my room. Cecilia stayed with Sam across the hall until he fell asleep so he could be comforted while falling asleep. I fell asleep before she came back to bed, so I didn't even know if she did so or not.

The next morning, I woke up to someone poking my arm. I saw that it was my cousin, Lindsey, who was poking me. I was wondering why she was here and why didn't she call me before barging into my home.

"Linds, why are you here?" I ask sitting up.

"Can I visit my cousin and best friend whenever I want without having someone question my actions?" she retorts back.

"I can question you whenever I want because I am older, plus yes, you can visit us whenever but I would like a little warning before you barge into my house. Also, what time is it? It can't be too early because you're here," I stated.

She takes her phone out of her back pocket of her slacks, "It is 8:20am, Chris. I did call you but I got your answering machine. Why did you ask?"

"Dang it, Linds, I need to get up. Ce, needs to meet Amanda at 10 and I was going to take Sam shopping," I express my plan for today to my cousin before getting up and begin my morning routine.

"You're going shopping with Sam? Where is my best friend, cuz?"

"Let me get dress while you go downstairs to make some coffee. I will answer your questions after I'm changed," I commanded getting some clothes out of the dresser. Lindsey went downstairs to do what I hope to make some coffee for us because Cecilia doesn't mind the smell but hate the taste, so only Lindsey and I will be drinking the coffee.

I got dress and walked over to the room that Sam was using for the night. I saw my wife on the opposite side of the bed with Sam on the other side. That explains why both, Lindsey and I didn't see Cecilia in bed with me. I believe that Sam fell asleep and my wife was too exhausted to get up and come to bed with me.

"You ask for a cup of coffee, so here it is," Lindsey said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. You got bored at home because Kyle is teaching today and not off like us?" I ask knowing that Kyle teaches at a private high school and doesn't have the same schedule as our public school.

"Yeah, I woke up right when he was saying bye to me and I got up to get some things done, but before I knew it, I completed most everything on my to-do list for today. I got bored, lonely without anyone to keep me company, so I decided to call you, but you didn't answer. So I came over to see you and Cecilia," she said before I interrupted her because I didn't need to hear her tell me what she did step by step. I took a sip of the coffee and it wasn't tasting right.

"You don't need to explain everything to me. I get it. What's in this coffee? It tastes different," I comment.

"Umm, it is coffee, cream, sugar and I just thought to try adding a little, tiny bit of butter to it and try it. I like it, do you?" Lindsey stated to me the ingredients that she put into my coffee.

"Butter? Seriously Linds, that is crazy idea."

"Well, I thought Cecilia might like it," she said hopeful.

"Really?"

"Yes, because I understand what Cecilia doesn't like about coffee. Coffee tastes bitter and doesn't go down smoothly for her. I thought the butter will make it go down smoother than without it," she remarked.

"Okay, let me get Ce and Sam up, and all of us can sit down and have some breakfast. Have you had anything?" I ask wondering if she had anything to eat before heading over here.

"I had some toast before leaving home because I was lonely," she confessed.

"You are so use to having Kyle around, you both sit down having breakfast together every day, and before him, it was me that kept you company," I added giving her a hug.

"I'm not so use to having no one around, and I hate the silence in my apartment when nobody is in there with me. It reminds me when my mom left me at your parents' home, and I was scared and lonely," she admitted.

"Don't worry about being alone today because I won't let that happen. I suggest that you come with me to shop for Sam's clothes. Also, let me get these two up and ready before we have breakfast together as a family," I offered.

"Thanks, Chris. You know what to say to me to feel better. What about going shopping with you for Sam's clothes? I will leave you to get your wife up and ready to go before we all sit down to have some breakfast," she said more confident.

"I will tell you later, and go downstairs and make yourself at home. Have a cup of coffee that you make so strangely," I said and my cousin went downstairs with the cup of coffee that I handed back to her.

I walked into the room and went to my wife, she was sleeping deeply and suddenly her dream went dark because her eyebrows were pulled towards each other and creases on her forehead. Also, her hand had bunch up the comforter. I slowly grabbed her hand out from the bunch comforter and kissed her too. She wakes up startle and looks around the room before her eyes lock onto me.

"Shh, I'm right here, Ce," I whispered into her ear as I hug her into my chest. I kept on holding her and rubbing her back.

When she finally calms down enough, she says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Want to tell me about your nightmare?" I asked her wondering about her dream was about.

"I will, but I would like to get up and have some breakfast first," she said getting out of bed with my help by pulling back the covers.

"Would you like to get dress while I start making breakfast?" I wondered.

"I'm fine with you making breakfast if I get to make lunch and supper," she commented.

"Don't you want to get dress?"

"I will get dress before leaving our house, but please let me have a moment in the bathroom. Also, don't wake Sam up just yet, let him sleep in," she said heading into out bathroom.

"Okay, I won't. I'll be downstairs then," I respond and went downstairs.

I got downstairs, turned the corner and saw my cousin sitting on the couch drinking her strange coffee watching the nine o'clock news. I went over and sat down next to her.

"Hey," I said trying to start up a conversation.

"Hi! Is Ce up yet?" she questioned.

"Yeah, she's up and using the bathroom. She doesn't know that you're here, and I want to see what her expression will be when she see you," I answered giving more information than needed to be told.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I didn't have a chance to tell her because she kept telling me that she needed to use the bathroom," I answered.

"Chris, have you started making breakfast yet?" my wife asked while coming downstairs.

"No, not yet because I was keeping my cousin company," I replied, letting my wife know that we have a guest over this morning. Also, I got up from the couch to greet my wife properly.

"Cecilia, I think you need to see this," Lindsey called from the couch.

Cecilia and I went over to my cousin and looked at the news. They were talking a recent house fire around where Hannah and Jonathan live.

The newscaster said, "This house fire happened last night and two casualties were found dead this morning when the fire department got in at 3am."

"The casualties could be Sam's parents," Cecilia comments looking up at me.

"Possibly, but we won't know for sure until the autopsy happens, or someone who has claim the bodies," Lindsey replied with her own thoughts.

"That's a short story without enough information on what happened," I stated.

"I think that they wanted to report this house fire as soon as they could to inform the public if anyone had any other information for them," Lindsey thoughts were spoken out loud.

"I believe we need to table this discussion for a while and focus on what we are going to have for breakfast," my wife demanded.

"I second that motion," I said.

"I think we should have some proteins, some fruit, and some carbs," Lindsey suggests about her health food kick that she been having about a few months now.

"I suggest omelettes to make," I offered.

"I like that idea, Chris," my wife agreed.

"Then let's get to work," I proposed and heading into the kitchen.

Before we could start on making breakfast, there was a knock on the door. I went over and open the door seeing two men in uniforms.

"Good morning! We're looking for the Feldmans?" the one in the red jacket said.

"Good morning, I'm Chris Feldman and this is my wife Cecilia," I answered bringing my wife into a side hug with my arm.

"Good morning, gentlemen. How can we help you?" my wife also greeted them.

"I'm Detective Bill Avery and this is my partner, Constable Jack Thornton. We're here to ask you about the Bensons," Detective Avery introduce himself and his partner.

"Please come in then, Detective and Constable. We were just about to make some breakfast," my wife welcome them into our home.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey, my fellow Hearties! I am back with another chapter today. I hope you enjoy finally having our beloved Jack Thornton and Bill Avery in this chapter. Next, chapter will be in Cecilia point of view again and will see why Bill and Jack are at her house. Do they have information about Sam's parents? Or something else had happen?

Now that the season 4 has begun and ended by the time I edited I this chapter and would love to heard how you like or dislike the all episodes that have aired, or which episodes that your have watched.

I only own my MTC characters and this storyline not any of the When Calls the Heart characters, which they belong to the creators at Hallmark.

If you have any comments, or question, please let me know. Also, if you like to read more, please let me know by typing up a review below.

Thanks again for reading! Love Debbie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Cecilia Feldman)

They came in and my husband closed our front door. Lindsey, my college roommate and my husband's cousin, was still in the kitchen and I hope that Sam was still sleeping upstairs.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" I offered to these law enforcement gentlemen.

"I would take a cup of coffee," Detective Avery said.

"I would drink either one," said Constable Thornton.

All of us entered the kitchen where Lindsey was looking in the refrigerator for something.

"What are you looking for, Linds?" my husband asks his cousin.

"I'm looking for your eggs," Lindsey answers still looking in the fridge.

"Let me get them and the rest of the things you will need for our breakfast," Chris offers his help to his cousin.

Lindsey turns around noticing the law enforcement in uniform, "Hello gentlemen. May I ask why are you here?"

"We are here to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Feldman about the something that happen recently, and how do you know them?" Detective Avery replies.

"Umm, I am his cousin and she is my best friend, and she was my college roommate, which is how I know them," Lindsey confesses how she knows me and my husband.

"Thank you for answer, Miss…"

"Mrs. Lindsey Levins. No, Ballman," Lindsey says confusing her name.

"Forgetting you're married to Kyle already?" Chris taunts.

"Maybe, a little. I'm just used to saying Nurse Ballman not Mrs. Ballman," Lindsey replies shyly.

"Okay, now could I ask about how well do you know the Bensons, Mr. and Mrs. Feldman?" Detective Avery asks.

"Linds, could you get the coffee for these police officers?" Chris asks his cousin for help.

"Sure," Lindsey response.

I remember when I first meet Hannah and Jonathan at church with Chris, who was my boyfriend at the time.

 _"Welcome to Saint Thomas Aquinas! I hope you enjoy the mass," a church woman friendly welcome us into their congregation._

 _"I know we will," Chris replies confident._

 _The mass when smoothly with a homily that was so humble and spoke to us, moving, at least, my soul. After mass, there was a handsome gentleman handing out the church bulletin._

 _"Did you enjoy our father's sermon?" the gentleman asks._

 _"I did. It was moving and beautiful," I comment._

 _"It was well spoken," Chris add._

 _"Would you like to join my family for lunch?" he offers._

 _"Here comes my family now," he said._

 _"Meet my wife, Hannah and our son, Sam. I'm Jonathan," he introduces._

 _"I'm Chris and this is my amazing girlfriend, Cecilia," my boyfriend introduces us._

"Watch out, Ce," Chris states.

"Huh," I mumble while Chris gets the mugs out for the coffee, so I move out of his way.

"You okay, Ce?" Lindsey questions and pours the coffee into the mugs my husband has in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer.

"Ce, here is the sugar and milk for your tea," Chris hands me the extras I put into my tea.

"Thanks," I took the milk and sugar to put them into my tea before he grabs the coffee mugs and hands them over to the officers.

"Here is your coffee Constable and Detective."

"Would you like some milk or creamer for your coffee?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Feldman," Constable Thornton said.

"Please call me Cecilia instead of Mrs. Feldman because it feels like I'm in the classroom teaching," I explain.

"You're a teacher?" Constable Thornton asks.

"Yes, I am, and so is my husband," I respond.

"Just like Thornton's fiancée," Detective Avery comments.

"So how long do you know the Bensons?" Constable Thornton ask this time.

"Almost five years we've known Hannah and Jonathan," I answer a little bum out that I probably won't see them again.

"How did you meet the Bensons?" Detective Avery ask.

"We met them at our church," my husband said.

"Before we decided to join their parish," I add.

"Let's move to the living room to be comfortable to continue," my husband suggests.

Chris leads us into the living room and offers the couch to the law enforcement officers, then he takes his chair, while Lindsey and I sit on the loveseat.

"Did you see the news this morning?" Constable Thornton ask.

"Yes, we had the nine o'clock news on," Chris answers.

"Did you hear about the house fire?" Detective Avery inquire.

"House fire close to where the Bensons live, yes we did," Chris again answers.

"It was the Bensons house that burned down this morning and possibly people were burned, yet we do not know yet how it happened or exactly when or where the fire started inside the home. So, where were you yesterday afternoon and evening?" Detective Avery inquire.

Before even my husband or myself could answer Detective Avery's question, my cell phone starts to ring upstairs.

"Excuse me, that's my cell," I said getting up and walk pass the chair that Chris is sitting.

"Go ahead and answer it but please answer my question before you leave your house," Detective Avery said.

"I will as soon as I come back downstairs," I reply before heading upstairs to see who was calling me.

I ran up the stairs and walk quickly into my bedroom to find my cell on my bedtable. I grab my phone and saw my cousin was calling. I answered quickly and saw the time was way after the time we agreed on to meet up today.

"Hey," I answered.

"Ce, where are you?" she asks.

"I'm still at home," I answered.

"Umm, why? I thought we had plans to meet up today," she stated.

"Yes, we did but some officers knock on my door about a half hour ago," I said trying to give enough explanation but not enough to give her all the details.

"Why is the police at your house?" she wonders.

"Amanda, I will tell you all about that when I finally get to your apartment, just now let me get ready to go," I said while picking an outfit for the day.

"Okay, but do you know where is Amy?"

"Darling baby Amy?" I ask putting her on speaker phone.

"Yes, baby Amy Dawson, my god-daughter," Amanda clarified getting annoyed at me.

"Someone has her, but I don't remember exactly who," I reply while getting dress.

"Who has her? Do I know them?" she was getting way too frustrated with me.

"Yes, you do, the Andersons or the Rulands have her. Why would you think I would let someone that you wouldn't know take care of her?"

"No, I trust you. I just thought you would know who has her," she responded.

"I remember Chris telling me that Matt texted him last night with who has your god-daughter but I have forgotten exactly who."

"What are you wearing?" she asks knowing that I was getting ready to go because I had her on speaker phone.

"A blouse and skirt."

"Wear jeans, you're not going to school," she suggests.

"Okay," I did what she suggested.

Got my jeans on in time to hear, "Is it still morning?" Sam comes into my bedroom rubbing his eyes. He looks like he could use more sleep.

"Is that who I think it is?" Amanda asks.

"Yes," I answer Amanda's question and Sam's question at the same time while taking her off speaker phone.

"I will let you go then Ce," she tells me.

"I will see you soon and will let you know where your god-daughter is as soon as I know," I said.

"I will just text my boyfriend to find out," she says.

"If that is what you're going to do then, go ahead, I love you," I said.

"Love you too, bye," she said before ending our call.

"I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Sam asks and plopped face down on my bed.

"Sam, come downstairs with me and you'll find out," I said grabbing my purse and shoes before heading out of my bedroom with Sam following behind me.

We went downstairs and Sam went straight to Lindsey and sat next to her giving her a hug. I didn't know that he likes to cuddle. Something new to learn about Sam.

"I didn't know he likes to cuddle," Lindsey comments.

"I guess he does," I responded.

"Are you Samuel Benson?" Constable Thornton asks.

"Yes, I am," Sam answers.

"You've changed," Chris whispers and hands me my mug of tea.

"Thanks, and yes I did," I whisper back.

"Where you with the Feldmans all afternoon and through the night, yesterday?" Detective Avery asks Sam.

"I was at swim practice until Miss Cecilia picked me up, which was my mother wanted her to do. From then on, I was with Miss Cecilia and Mr. Chris all evening and night," Sam states shyly.

"I have never seen him so shy before," Chris comments.

"Me neither," I replied.

"Was that Amanda on the phone?"

"Yes, it was," I answer softly.

"So, Cecilia, where were you yesterday evening?" Detective Avery inquired.

"After picking up Sam, we came here after I saw smoke coming from a house from where Sam's parents' live. Then I was with Sam and my husband all night," I answered and took a sip from my tea.

"Your husband told us that you got an email from Mrs. Benson yesterday evening. We would like to see it and have a copy please," Detective Avery said.

"Sure thing, let me just get my tablet," I said before Chris suggests, "Let me get your tablet."

"How long and often you pick up Samuel from his swim practices?" Detective Avery asks.

"I have been picking Sam up from his swim practices about six months and about once a week Hannah has asked me to get him," I replied.

"Here you go, Ce," Chris hands me my tablet.

"Thank you, Chris. I will just log into my email and let you read it," I said logging into my tablet and email.

"You should probably print out two copies so both can have a copy of the email," my husband suggested.

"That's a good idea," Constable Thornton agrees.

"Coming right up," I said and tap for two copies of my email from Hannah to send them to our printer in the study.

"Chris, would you be so kind to get the copies from the printer please?"

"No problem, Ce," he is so sweet.

"You have a sleepy Sam wrapped around you, Linds," I stated the obvious.

"I can't even move my arm because of him," Lindsey comments.

"Constable and Detective, here are your copies," Chris comes in and hands them the papers.

"I believe that is all we need. Thank you both for cooperating with us. We will be in touch if we need more and if you have any more information, please let us know as soon as possible. Here is my card," Constable Thornton hands Chris his card.

"We will," Chris assures.

"Have a wonderful day, gentlemen," I said while they leave our home.

"Time to make brunch," Chris said and I got my stuff ready to go to my cousin's apartment before he continues, "Where are you headed? I'm not letting you leave me until you have already eaten something."

"Okay, would you like my help?" I ask.

"Yes, that would be great," he responds.

"Can I see the email that you handed over the copies to the police officers, Ce?" Lindsey asks.

"Sure, Linds, but after Sam gets off your shoulder," I suggests because I didn't want Sam to wake up and start to read his mother's email to me.

"What's the problem with me reading the email with Sam sleeping on my shoulder?"

"I just don't want Sam to read it just yet," I replied.

"Oh, okay," she said.

I walk into the kitchen thinking that if Hannah and Jonathan are dead, how are we, my husband and I, going to take care of Sam while starting our own family in the near future.

"Excuse me, Ce," my husband said before I moved out of his way.

"I should just stay out of the kitchen because I have been in the way too many times this morning," I stated looking away from my husband.

Chris comes over to me and gently move my head so we were looking in each other's eyes before he says, "Ce, two times isn't way too many, and why do you just sit at the island and tell me what you were thinking these past to times that I had found you daydreaming. Also, why don't you tell me what your nightmare was about too while you finish your tea."

* * *

Hey, my fellow Hearties! I'm sorry that I have been so long since the last time I posted a chapter, but today I'm back with an all new chapter.

Let me know your thoughts on Jack and Bill's conversation with Chris, Cecilia, Lindsey and Sam. What's going to happen with young Sam?

I only own my original characters not the When Calls the Heart characters they belong to the creators at Hallmark.

If you want to read more, please leave me a review!

Thanks for reading! Love Debbie


End file.
